Dance with destiny
by Lord Cynic
Summary: AU, POV based. RC orientated, will contain others. A school dance is being held, and everyone's there. But while some are dancing and having fun, some prefer to stay in the sidelines. Perhaps they'll find more than they bargained for? WRITER'S BLOCK
1. Jukebox selection 1

**Lord Cynic: **"Okay, first of all, it's only right to warn you: this could well be a beta version. Why did I say that? Because I'm starting to think what you're about to read isn't the way it should be. However, I can't turn back on it now. Also, this will be chaptered, so expect more of it. Also, the songs featured here are… cough… in my current play list. That said, mock, laugh, faint, gasp, criticise my taste of music at will. I give you, the reader, that privilege. It's sort of payback for what you're about to read, ya? There'll be two songs per chapter, alternating between the POVs of our favourite nun-demon pair. As the summary states, it's obviously an AU, but I'm hoping I got the personalities right thus far. Actually, as I type this, I might include other characters, too. We'll see how it goes, eh? Might be… fun. Oh, one last thing: _This is Rosette_, **this is Chrono.** Okay, enjoy at your own discretion."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Chrono Crusade. But I did go to a dance function last night… it was horrible. But at least I didn't dance. Meh. Oh, as for songs: "_Last Night_" is by **Az Yet**, and "_Looking for clues_" is by **Robert Palmer**."

* * *

_**Dance of destiny**_

_**Jukebox selection 1  
**_

_**Last night you were so into it**_

_**You told me secrets that**_

_**You've never told a soul**_

_**You were so nervous and yet oh so comfortable**_

_**As we explored your image of love**_

_A teenage girl groaned as the serenade-like music rang through the dance hall. It was so slow and agonisingly boring, no wonder she didn't feel like dancing. She didn't even know why she was there. Her parents had insisted on it, and they'd hinted that she might find a cute boy she liked. The thought nearly made her puke into her 7th cup of punch that night._

_**I drank your wine**_

_**As you taste mine**_

_**I kissed your lips**_

_**You felt my body slip**_

_**Into your soul**_

_**I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful**_

_She gagged at the soppy (and saucy) lyrics that entranced similarly soppy idiots into dancing in the middle of the floor. She had no idea what was so romantic about it. It was only partway through the song and she had an inkling that she didn't want to hear the rest of it, just in case it produced dirty images._

_**Last night**_

_**I was inside of you**_

_**Last night**_

_**While making love to you**_

_**I saw the sun, the moon**_

_**The mountains and the rivers**_

_**I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you**_

_She literally spit the punch onto the (unoccupied) floor in front of her. She was right, darn it. The song was hinting things that she, a 16 year old, shouldn't be listening to. Someone must have slipped it on behind the teacher's back, and since it can't be stopped in the middle, they had no choice but to let it continue. It didn't seem to matter to anyone else, though. The dancing couples thought it was lovely. Pfft, what would they know?_

_**Last night, there was no planning it**_

_**It was so special and**_

_**So very innocent**_

_**We talked of memories**_

_**Our favourite fantasies**_

_**As we explored our visions of love**_

_She hurriedly dived her cup into the large bowl of punch, ignoring the stains that dropped onto the tablecloth underneath it. She downed it in one swift gulp, and then scooped up another cup in quick succession. Anything to drown out the horrible lyrics that persisted. Urgh, what were people thinking? She scanned the room, to the dance floor, where increasing numbers of couples were slowly progressing. She fixed them with a glare from her clear blue orbs, but they were too content to notice._

_**Deep in the night**_

_**Right by the fireside**_

_**You felt my candlelight**_

_**In your soul**_

_**You felt incredible**_

_**I started to explode**_

_**I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful**_

How sappy,_ she thought. _Who cries when they're in love_? Of course, she'd never fallen in love before. Why should she? Just to be fawned over by some four-eyed geek who talked of insects and chemistry. Yeck, no, thank you! She didn't need it. She didn't even need the thousands of idiots that winked at her or tried to pick her up. Nosiree, she didn't need it at all._

_**Last night**_

_**I was inside of you**_

_**Last night**_

_**While making love to you**_

_**I saw the sun, the moon**_

_**The mountains and the rivers**_

_**I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you**_

_She huffed and sat back in her corner of the hall, clutching her cup. As soon as midnight approached, she was getting home as quickly as possible. She would've gone much earlier, but the doors were locked from the outside. Gee, great foresight, whoever planned this stupid thing. Now she was stuck with sappy music playing all night and a permanent scowl on her face. Where was a time machine when you needed one?_

_**Sunlight, red roses**_

_**The scent of you, it calms the heart**_

_**The sight of you, I fall apart**_

_**Moonlight, the things we notice**_

_**When we're in love, that's when it comes**_

_**And I'm so in love, I'm so in love**_

Lucky you, _she thought agitatedly. _But with love comes a broken heart, so you lose,_ she concluded with a satisfied smirk. She glanced over at the dance floor, where the girls were rested their hands on their partners' shoulders. _You'd never see me do that,_ she thought, _I wouldn't fall for conforming to the crowd. I'll be singing at the top of my voice before that happens.

_**Last night**_

_**I was inside of you**_

_**Last night**_

_**While making love to you**_

_**I saw the sun, the moon**_

_**The mountains and the rivers**_

_**I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you**_

At last, the song's ending, she thought. Maybe they'll put on some tasteful music, none of the soppy romantic crap. Then she could at least bop in her chair, out of sight from the main crowd. She liked to be out of the way. Too many people (guys mostly) gawked at her during school for her tomboyish appearance and behaviour. Her initial reaction was to laugh to herself, but it all became too irritating too soon. At least here, she could remain in the corner and refuse to be noticed. Besides, her parents were wrong. No way was she gonna find a boy she found 'cute'. They're all idiots in her mind.

**

* * *

**

_**It's crazy but I'm frightened by the sound of the telephone, oh yeah**_

_**I'm worried that the caller might have awful news, oh my**_

_**Who knows these days where on earth the money goes, oh yeah**_

_**No doubt we could put it to a better use, oh my**_

**A new song started as a timid, violet-haired boy tentatively opened the hall doors. His wide, crimson eyes scanned the room quickly, hoping no one detected his belated appearance. Thankfully, everyone was too engaged in his or her dates/drinks, so he was able to slink in discreetly. However, he was greeted with the upbeat-sounding tunes that bellowed through the hall, and grasped his pointy ears gingerly.**

_**You keep insisting that nobody showed you how to keep relationships, oh yeah**_

_**Your daddy made a real good try, oh my**_

_**You said you knew all along**_

_**We could work it out, oh yeah**_

_**Do you have to make a fuss every time we fly**_

_**Ooh, I'm looking for clues **_

**Once his ears got used to the volume, his head started bopping to the tune of the song. **It's quite nice, **he thought.** I'm glad I got here when I did, I might have missed it otherwise. **But now he had to find a place to sit. He looked around, and most of the seats were taken by relaxing couples. **Figures,** he thought. **It's my fault for getting here late... but it was such a long walk. I guess I'll sit against the wall.

_**I have to make an effort now I just to be serious, oh yeah**_

_**Nobody's gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, oh my**_

_**Every time I pick a paper up it's harder to believe the news, oh yeah**_

_**I'm gonna have to shake it up and twist and shout, oh my**_

**There was no one he knew there, taking a quick look around. Granted, he hardly knew anyone at the school at all. He was the new kid, a transfer from a place he barely remembered. As the new kid, it was his duty, no, his privilege to be treated as such. As a result, he had next to no friends, and the fact that he didn't quite look like the others didn't help either. Particularly, a large, stout kid named Billy often teased his pointy ears and abnormally long and unruly violet hair. Not that the violet-haired boy cared, of course. He was far too used to the odd stares to notice. At least in an environment such as this, he could remain** **inconspicuous.**

_**You can't do nothing that you don't put your mind to, oh yeah**_

_**I suspected all along you were a dream come true, oh my**_

_**I'm never in the dark 'cause my heart keeps me well informed, oh yeah**_

_**I'm convinced that there's a way of getting through to you**_

_**Ooh, I'm looking for clues**_

**Initially, he was reluctant to attend the dance. He was infinitely shy, which in itself might have provoked his alienation from the rest of the kids. Perhaps he couldn't be blamed, though - how could you function normally in society when you're called a longhaired elf boy? Nonetheless, his parents had insisted he attend the dance tonight, as they'd hoped it might provide him with some social skills. He chuckled mentally at the thought. All he hoped for that night was to avoid eye contact and foreign projectiles, if he were to be seen in the shadows.**

_**It's crazy but I'm frightened by the sound of relationships, oh yeah**_

_**I swear we could put it to a better use, oh my**_

_**Do hurry baby you've forgotten how to catch a night groove, oh yeah**_

_**You told all the callers you were not amused **_

_**Ooh, I'm looking for clues**_

**He blushed lightly at the lyrics as they continued to blare through the building. **Oh yeah,** he thought abashedly, **they also thought I could find someone I liked here. A girl.** The first line of that verse couldn't have been more relevant in his mind. Yes, he had liked a girl once before. She was beautiful, blonde and caring. But she'd found someone else, tainting his heart in the process. Perhaps that was when his shyness had developed. Perhaps that's when everything wrong started...**

_**You keep insisting that nobody showed you how to use a telephone, oh yeah**_

_**Nobody's gonna give you a second chance, oh my**_

_**I don't have to make an effort now to find out where the money goes, oh yeah**_

_**Do you have to make a fuss every time we dance**_

_**Ooh, I'm looking for clues**_

**He sighed and leaned further against his wall. **They're so lucky,** he thought, gazing at the dancing students on the floor. **They don't know what it's like to be looked upon with contempt. **Ironic that they were the ones who held the contempt, but he was too caught up in his spectator status to notice. He honestly had no idea why he was at the event at all, other than that he was now stuck in the building until it ended, three hours later. Three hours... for some reason, it seemed like petty change to him. He didn't know why.**

_**Do ya do ya do ya do ya**_

_**Ooh, I'm looking for clues**_

_**Ooh, I'm looking for clues**_

_**Ooh, I'm looking for clues**_

**The song started to fade as the final lyrics repeated a few times. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy, he just needed to relax, ease some tension. He'd managed to sneak his way in without consequence, so he needed time to lower his heartbeat. He didn't like to make a fuss; he wasn't the type to look for attention. On the contrary, he tried to stay out of the way as much as possible. Unfortunately, it was hard at school, being a standout like he was. At least in this place, he could remain unseen, unnoticed, undisturbed... non-existent...**

**

* * *

Lord Cynic: **"One thing before I nick off. I apologise if the whole bolding text is too confusing to distinguish. Should I leave the lyrics as unformatted text, or are there better suggestions? I dunno... your call on whether or not this lives, people."


	2. Jukebox selection 2

nLord Cynic: "I'm back, run for your lives! (_Watches as the readers take it seriously and bolt_) Heeeey! Don't leave me!… I'm all alone… eh… I hope there's someone out there. Here's your next chapter. I did say this would be RosetteChrono orientated, but they aren't the only characters I'll focus on. I plan to include as many characters and songs as possible to further scare the crap out of you people. Muwahahaha… eh, I'm lonely. This chapter's about Joshua and Azmaria, so you might expect excess fluff. I pounded a pillow last night, so, uh… yeah.

Oh, a few last thing. I'll be replying to reviews before the chapter gets underway, and to make things easier: **_Lyrics, _Joshua,** _Azmaria. _I hope that clears things up."

* * *

**"Outsane"**

Yay, one of my Chrono Crusade-writing idols!… eh. Yeah, I had the foresight that people might have trouble telling the words apart. Seems you did, but praise be to Magdalene that was solved. Yay! Oh, and I hope the bunnies have large stomaches… this has considerable fluff. Considerable.

**"Princess of The Shadow Land"**

All right, no funeral for the story after all! Thanks for letting it thrive in all its… somethingness. However, I won't let the story end in 2 chapters. Not gonna give myself the satisfaction of being lazy. Of course, we'd all want it to happen as soon as possible, right? Still… this would be far too interesting to finish so soon. Don't worry, though. I've got the ending all but planned out in my mind. That is, unless the body of the fanfic causes it to alter. Meh.

**"JasmineScent85"**

Thanks for the praise. I'm glad you could understand this, and here's the next chapter.

**"Motokonobaka"**

There'll be no hanging for this story. Thanks for the support.

**"Centauri Cruxis Angel"**

For some reason, that reminds me of Tales of Symphonia… your username, I mean. I'm not sure if the first chapter was a cliffhanger, though. More of an interval, perhaps. Hey, maybe you can teach me to dance, though. I pretty much suck at it…

**"Maiden of the Moon"**

Another of my Chrono Crusade-writing idols. I am so privileged… I think I'll return to getting into the mindset of the characters after this. This chapter was mainly in third-person more than anything, so there goes the uniqueness. As for Rosette spitting her punch… well, she must have better tastes in music than I. Then again, everyone does. You don't wanna know what I've got in store for everyone in terms of songs… eh… um… yeah.

* * *

**Lord Cynic:** "I don't own Chrono Crusade. Furthermore, I don't own "First Date" by _Blink 182_, or "Sugar Rush" by _ATeens_. Pfft, like I can sing…"

* * *

_Jukebox selection 2_

_**In the car I just can't wait,**_

_**To pick you up on our very first date**_

_**Is it cool if I hold your hand?**_

_**Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**_

_**Do you like my stupid hair?**_

_**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**_

_**I'm too scared of what you think**_

_**You make me nervous so I really can't eat**_

**A young boy stared across the room at the girl in the corner and sighed heavily. His blonde hair was of a lighter shade of hers, but his eyes were the same colour: a clear blue. **Oh, Rosette, my dear neesan,** he thought sympathetically, **can't you even try to enjoy yourself?** However, when he aforementioned girl noticed his gaze, he averted his eyes to a different direction. He knew better than to irritate her, for fear of dire consequences afterwards. It was strange, therefore, how different they were socially - he was very outgoing and easy to get along with, while she was cold, distant and sharp when approached. It was difficult, therefore, to believe that they were brother and sister.**

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_

_**Honest, let's make this night last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

**His thoughts were cut abruptly when he noticed what - or who - he was staring at when he dodged his sister's glare. His eyes had landed on a small girl with long lavender hair and wide, apprehensive red eyes. She was sitting by herself, her mouth opening occasionally to sip nervously from the cup of punch she was clutching. Her bright eyes shined coyly as she watched everyone else having fun, and she seemed scared out of her wits. The blonde boy laughed softly but not cruelly at her expression, provoking curious looks from his friends. Noticing their gazes, he simply waved a hand dismissively and told them that he 'remembered' something funny that his sister had done once before.**

_**When you smile, I melt inside**_

_**I'm not worthy for a minute of your time**_

_**I really wish it was only me and you**_

_**I'm jealous of everybody in the room**_

_**Please don't look at me with those eyes**_

_**Please don't hint that you're capable of lies**_

_**I dread the thought of our very first kiss**_

_**A target that I'm probably gonna miss**_

**He continued to watch the girl, and he soon discovered the real reason for his amusement. The shy, lavender-haired girl seemed almost like his darling sister. They were hesitant to participate in public functions, preferring to stay on the sidelines and remain spectators. He also observed that, even though she appeared to be frightened on the outside, the pale-haired girl's red eyes shined with a hidden fire underneath their gentle exterior. It was as if he was seeing a more gentle, fragile version of his sister in her. The thought raised another bemused chuckle, which raised suspicion looks from those around her. Again, he assured them that he was simply 'remembering' some of his sister's antics, which seemed to satisfy them as well as cause a quiet snicker. However, his resolve was solid - he was going to approach her and persuade her to join in the festivities. Hopefully she wouldn't bite his head off... like a certain sister of his.**

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_

_**Honest, let's make this night last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

**He excused himself from his colleagues, who were surprised at his departure from their company. Nonetheless, they permitted his leave, of which he was relieved. Now he could talk to the mysterious, pale-haired girl and hopefully make a new friend. Lord knows unless you're Rosette, you don't deserve to live out a party by your lonesome, he thought with a wry smile. He briefly twisted his head back to glance at the aforementioned blonde girl, but she was drilling her eyes into her refreshed cup of punch, so for once she didn't notice the blue orbs watching her. He was relieved for this, and decided to resume his personal mission, to get to know the mysterious girl that had attracted his intrigue. Hopefully she wouldn't pull away - although, he wasn't so arrogant as to believe she would be attracted automatically to any sort of charm he possessed. Besides, he could've sworn he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.**

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_

_**Honest, let's make, this night last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

**Slowly, he approached her table, unbeknownst to the stares he was attracting. He'd always been known to be extremely friendly, and often approached new people and tried to be friends with them. Some people thought it detestable how he allowed himself to open up to so many people, oblivious to the consequences. However, he didn't care what they thought, and neither did his sister or his friends. He was grateful for that, and it gave him the strength to walk up to the lone girl, even if the butterflies in his stomach were starting to increase in population. Was he already developing a crush on the girl, even if he didn't know her? He would find out very soon, if she would allow him.

* * *

**

_**I get a high whenever you're around**_

_**Sweeping from my head to my toes**_

_**I gotta get my feet back on the ground**_

_The small, lightly haired girl looked around nervously. She was very uncomfortable about being at the dance function, but was determined to stick it out. Anything to prove that she wasn't a scaredy cat crybaby like a lot of people thought she was. However, it was getting harder to fulfil the promise she made to herself, because as she watched the dancing couples, she started to get a little envious. Though, she wasn't the type to be spiteful because other people were having fun, she just wished she could join them._

_**Cuz you make me go out of my way**_

_**Crossing the line **_

_**Making me say what I have in mind**_

_She smiled and blushed lightly as she listened to the lyrics. She hadn't come for romance; it hadn't truly crossed her mind. However, now that she thought about it, it was quite appealing. Unfortunately, it just seemed impossible - her shyness made it extreme difficult to talk to boys, or people in general. As a result, she was wrongly interpreted as being a snobbish foreigner due to her hesitation, when it wasn't the case at all. She was just in need of a friend, and was unable to make one. Boy or girl, it didn't matter, as long as they might break her out of her shell._

_**You make me so excited**_

_**And I don't wanna fight it**_

_**I start to blush**_

_**You are my Sugar Rush**_

_**Ain't nothing better baby**_

_**Is it for real or maybe?**_

_**I start to blush**_

_**You are my Sugar Rush**_

_She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she positively started when a soft, mellow voice interrupted them. At first, she thought the voice was addressing someone else, and thought nothing of it. Of course they wouldn't be talking to her. Why would they? She was just a small, shy girl, incapable of communication. Why would anyone approach her? What would they gain from getting to know her? The voice spoke again, gentle and polite, but again she paid no heed of it._ They're talking to someone else,_ she convinced herself._ I'm just a face in the crowd, possibly in the way of the person they're really talking to. There's no way they could mean me.

_**I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you**_

_**It might me too obvious but**_

_**I can't help my self from what I do**_

_Her thoughts were interrupted again, this time by a hand on her shoulder. She immediately assumed that the person wanted her to move, and she made to excuse herself. However, it was the same voice as before that assured her that she didn't need to budge an inch. She blushed lightly at the cordiality displayed by the person, and began to lift her head to give gratitude. When she did, she instantly encountered the warm, blue eyes of a smiling, jovial blonde-haired boy, and her blush intensified considerably. The smile on the boy standing in front of her widened at her reaction, causing her throat to tighten and her stomach to flip. However, her mouth acted on its own according, returning the boy's bemused grin with a coy smile of its own._

_**Cuz you make me go out of my way**_

_**Crossing the line**_

_**Making me say what I have in mind**_

_Her heart had stopped beating as soon as she'd seen the boy's face. She was flattered to be spoken to at all, but for someone with his countenance to acknowledge her, she was beyond embarrassment. No, she didn't know anything about him, but his face simply shined of charm and kindness that must've been the cause of many an ensnared heart. And he was talking to her, of all people! She could not believe it. Maybe this was what it was like to be falling in love._

_**You make me so excited**_

_**And I don't wanna fight it**_

_**I start to blush**_

_**You are my Sugar Rush**_

_**Ain't nothing better baby**_

_**Is it for real or maybe?**_

_**I start to blush**_

_**You are my Sugar Rush**_

_Once again, she had to fight to decrease the shade of red present in her cheeks. However, while she battled her embarrassment, she noticed he was a little flustered himself. More so, there was a light pink tinge on his cheeks, something she found very adorable. Wait, adorable? She really was falling in love. Oh, it was like in the fairy tales she used to read. Maybe he was her Prince Charming, and this was their ball. Oh, if only that could come true._

_**Baby you're my Sugar Rush**_

_**I get weak and talk too much**_

_**You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted**_

_**Baby you're my Sugar Rush**_

_**I get weak and talk too much**_

_For a while, they simply sat at the same table, each blushing but unable to tear their eyes from the other. She perhaps glowed brighter than her male counterpart, much less used to the attention. However, she could've hugged herself in the joy she was experiencing. She did notice envious glares from other single girls, but for once, she didn't care. She was much too happy, even if she did feel a little selfish. _No,_ her mind scolded her, _don't feel that way. This is why you never had anyone to talk to you before this._ She had no pessimistic thoughts thereafter._

_**Cuz you make me go out of my way**_

_**Crossing the line**_

_**Making my say what I have in mind**_

_Suddenly, she felt the piercing gaze that was different from the jealous stares. It bore into her like a knife through butter, and her first response was to twist her head around to view her antagonist. Then she saw her, a tight-lipped, narrow-eyed, older girl in a corner of the hall. She was gripping her cup with claw-like hands, causing its liquid to spill into the floor in front of her. However, the lavender-haired girl noticed that she had blonde hair like the boy, as well as the exact same blue eyes._

_**You make me so excited**_

_**And I don't wanna fight it**_

_**I start to blush**_

_**You are my Sugar Rush**_

_**Ain't nothing better baby**_

_**Is it for real or maybe?**_

_**I start to blush**_

_**You are my Sugar Rush**_

_Speaking of which, the boy noticed the distant confrontation between the crimson-eyed girl and his sister, and he quickly told the former about his sibling. She immediately understood, but became nervous nonetheless. _What if his sister doesn't like me?_ she thought desperately. _She looks really scary, and I'm not sure her cup can be squashed any further._ However, she got a pleasant surprise when the boy stood up and extended his hand to her. She blinked, blushing brightly and unable to move, until he requested a dance with her. Her previous fears evaporated in an instant, she complied, and they took to the dance floor._

_**Baby you're my Sugar Rush**_

_**I get weak and talk too much**_

_**You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted**_

_She felt him wrap his arms gently around her waist, and she kept in time as they danced to the song. She was blushing beyond belief, which even the blinking lights couldn't disguise. It was worth it, though, even with the renewed glares from girls without partners. The song started reaching its conclusion, so she laid her head upon the boy's shoulder and allowed him to lead. Increased warmth around her indicated that he'd wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and she sighed blissfully. She hadn't expected something like this to ever happen, but here she was, and she was enjoying every moment of it. However, there was still a certain sister whose opinion she was desperate to obtain._

_**Baby you're my Sugar Rush**_

_**I get weak and talk too much**_

_**You are my Sugar Rush**_

_She manoeuvred gracefully so that she could face the back wall of the hall. Her partner knew what she was doing, so it was easy for him to comply and allow her. The flashing lights from the ceiling made it difficult to see anything, but through the relative darkness the girl could see the face of the person she was looking for. The girl in question was sipping her punch cautiously, but there was a certain... lack of hostility in her expression and body language. The lavender-haired, red-eyed girl was puzzled at the change of the boy's sister's character, but perhaps relieved nonetheless. However, she was stunned when the blonde girl permitted a smile and a nod of approval. Her stomach did a somersault at the thought that the boy's sister approved of her dancing with him, but she was grateful nonetheless. She grew an appreciative smile of her own, and she swore she saw the blonde girl's smile widen slightly.

* * *

_**Lord Cynic: **"If you thought I'm a sap now... be ready to call me much worse, cause there's more to come. Much more. Oh, and as a Japanese lesson, "neesan" means older sister (or, as Outsane tells me, the way that boys say it). Of course, we already knew that... right?"


	3. Jukebox selection 3

**Lord Cynic: **"Whoa, over 10 reviews already. I'm stoked! I didn't expect more than 5 at this point. And this is barely 2 days after the second chapter! I'm on a roll! That said; expect some delays with the next chapter. I'm considering where to go after this chapter. You'll see when you get there. Be gentle!

To clarify,_ **these are lyrics, **this is Rosette_ **and this is Chrono.** That's right, it's our ever-infamous demon-nun couple! Enjoy!"

**

* * *

**

"**Princess of the Shadow Land"**

Yep, I'm writing for the reviewers from now on. Well, to some extent. I've gotta stay true to my original concept and swap the POVs around. But, for the meantime, it's Rosette and Chrono all the way. I'm glad you enjoyed poor Azmaria's responses to the ever-watchful Rosette. I heard "First Date" over the radio, and I figure either Joshua or Chrono would be appropriate. It's a short but convenient song. Sadly, it would suit me too… if I were to have a date. Heh.

"**Outsane"**

I think one of your fluff bunnies needs to go on a diet… he looks like a furry blimp. Sorry, I'm just being observant! Um… yeah, I fixed up the mistake. Meh, I guess I gotta look more into Japanese words…

"**Maiden of the Moon"**

Heh… I try not to sing out loud in public. They don't need to hear my atrocious singing. Better to do it in an empty house, while doing the dishes, or while in the shower. … What? Oh, and yep, there's Rosette and Chrono nutrition here. Well, hopefully enough to satisfy for 3 minutes. Gah!

"**Mase-chan"**

Um… let's see… fluff… well, sorry, I'm not sure. It doesn't look like fluff at first glance. More like random ramblings, and a little angst on Chrono's part. Gomen nasai!

"**InuObbsessed o.o"**

I hope I typed that properly… um… Yeah, this was definitely quick. I hope you like it. Thanks for the support.

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"I don't own Chrono Crusade. And now I'll have to wait a few weeks to get Volume 1 of the manga… aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Er… **"Dizzy" **is by _98 Degrees _and **"Bad Case of Loving You" **is by _Robert Palmer_. Heh…"

**

* * *

**

_**Jukebox selection 3**_

_**I wanna know who you are**_

_**No more admiring you from afar**_

_**You walk by and I get weak in the knees**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_**The way you look, the way you move**_

_**You're body's tellin' me that I can't lose**_

_**You and me, we were meant to be**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_It looks like Joshua's enjoying himself. He's lucky, he's able to mix in with everyone and be their friend. Well, to those who want him to be. I'm not like that, but that's my choice. I'm better off staying here, out of the way. Although, I kinda like the girl he's dancing with. She seems so gentle, so caring, even if she's still staring at me bewilderedly. Doesn't she know what a smile means? Well, maybe she hasn't received too many in her life. I guess I can't blame her, then. Maybe I'm so terrifying that she can't take her eyes off me in case I attack her from behind... nah, of course not. I'm definitely charming._

_**My head is spinnin' 'round and 'round**_

_**You've got me feelin' like my feet aren't on the ground**_

_**What is this power that you have over me?**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_**I don't know just what to do**_

_**I've been in love but this is somethin' new**_

_**You're the one for me, it's plain to see**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_At least this music's better than the crap that was on before. I couldn't stand that slow, mushy romantic garbage. I had to keep my lunch down when I heard all the implied sexual... stuff. Ergh, it makes me ill just thinking about it. All that crap about crying and 'becoming one'... Oh Almighty Punch, please cleanse the dirty thoughts circling in my mind! Why couldn't they provide alcohol? I'd never get drunk... of course not._

_**When my eyes open, I wanna see your face**_

_**Spending my days in your sweet embrace**_

_**Just one night with you could set me free**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_**You make me think of things to come**_

_**I'm dreaming day and night of making love**_

_**I don't know what you're doin' to me**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_Oh, crap! Now I've spilt it all over my dress! Damn, I just bought this stuff so that I could come. Well, I didn't want to come, but my parents are cheapskates, they wouldn't lend a dime. As a result, I had to buy this darn thing myself, and it cost a bundle! Aww, now I've ruined it... Damnit, damnit, damnit! This just sucks! What I wouldn't give to wreak all sorts of hell on this place right now. That'd teach them for having fun... heh heh heh... but first, I gotta clean this up. Grr!_

_**My head is spinnin' 'round and 'round**_

_**You've got me feelin' like my feet aren't on the ground**_

_**What is this power that you have over me?**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_**I don't know just what to do**_

_**I've been in love but this is somethin' new**_

_**You're the one for me, it's plain to see**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_Finally, I found the toilets. Where's a towel... ah, here we go! I still hear the music... and it took me 10 minutes to get here. How loud are they even playing it? I'm surprised my ears didn't burst out there, come to think of it. ARGH! The water's spurting everywhere! Nooo! Now I've looked like I'm had an accident! I hope no one's seen me. That'd be a nightmare... and I didn't even want to be here. Gah, I hate this! Someone up there has a grudge against me! All I need to complete this crappy part of my life is..._

_**Down with 98 degrees**_

_**Girl, do you wanna get with me?**_

_**'Cause sexually it's plain to see**_

_**The way you move is making me dizzy**_

_**I don't know just what to do**_

_**I need some lovin', girl, to help pull me through**_

_**I'm feelin' you, I know it's true**_

_**I got nothin' but love for you**_

_DAMNIT! Satella's in here too! C'mon, Rosette... turn around so that she doesn't notice you. Remain calm... big breaths... big breaths... ah, screw it! I'll just knock her out with a cubicle door and get the hell out of there! Hahahahahaha! ... or maybe not. She's a horrible snitch, and for some retarded reason you can still get in trouble at a place like this. Geez, people, it's a dance function! We're supposed to be allowed to do whatever we want! Which means... heads up, Satella! Muwahahahaha!_

_**So, baby, shake it from side to side**_

_**Your sex appeal can't be denied**_

_**Got just one chance to make it right**_

_**And, girl, you know tonight's the night**_

_**So, baby, up, down, all around**_

_**Shake your booty to the ground**_

_**Take my hand and follow me**_

_**'Cause the way you move is makin' me dizzy**_

_Oh, that felt so good. Seeing her face smash against the cubicle door, ahahahaha! I haven't had that much fun in ages! I've gotta do it again someday. Unfortunately, I couldn't do it at school. Too many teachers there... and it's too crowded. I might hit someone who didn't deserve it... yeah, right. Well, actually, I wouldn't dare lay a hand on some people. Joshua for one, and his new friend too, it seems. I've gotta say, I can see why Joshua likes her. She's a small but graceful dancer. Her eyes seem to show kindness but also shyness. And that hair, it's so beautiful. I wish I had that type of hair... instead of this blonde mess. Gah! It's the cause of the perverts I have to beat up! Damn!_

_**My head is spinnin' 'round and 'round**_

_**You've got me feelin' like my feet aren't on the ground**_

_**What is this power that you have over me?**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_**I don't know just what to do**_

_**I've been in love but this is somethin' new**_

_**You're the one for me, it's plain to see**_

_**I get next to you and I get dizzy, dizzy**_

_Hey, Joshua and the girl have disappeared. I hope they're not up to anything... of that nature. Oh, but that couldn't be. He may be a sneaky little brat, but I know he has morals. Still, he thinks he can blackmail me in order to 'earn' money from me. Pfft, as if. He plans to catch me with a boy, but I won't give him the satisfaction. If I can stay hidden for the rest of the night, I'll be okay. Besides, I've said it once, I'll say it again: Boys (other than Joshua) are idiots._

_**So dizzy**_

_**Dizzy, dizzy**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**Dizzy, dizzy**_

_**Dizzy, dizzy**_

_**Girl, you got me dizzy, yeah**_

_What's that grumbling noise? I hope it's not someone coming to perv on me I'll rip them to shreds. Grr, it's getting louder. They better not be behind me. I HATE it when people try to sneak up on me from behind, it really erks me! I'm not even dressed to deliver a jump kick to the idiot's head. Damn this dress and these shoes. They cost me a fortune, and they're not even useful for self-defence. Damnit, it's getting louder still! That's it! Whoever the hell you are, you're dead! Oh, wait, it's my stomach... eheheheh... I guess I'm hungry... I'd better step out of the hall and get something to eat in the foyer._

* * *

_**Whooaaaaa**_

_**The hot summer night fell like a net**_

_**I've got to find my baby yet**_

_**I need you to soothe my head**_

_**Turn my blue heart to red**_

**This looks like so much fun. People dancing to the beat, or talking in small groups. Sigh... I wish I could do the same. However, I'm not like them, so I gotta lay low. But still, this wall kinda hurts. I dunno when the last time they did maintenance was, but I think it needs repairs. There's cracks in it everywhere... and nails hanging out. Oww! Gah, one of them caught my coat! Get it off, get it off! ... Phew, that was close. Thank goodness that no one saw that. I don't want to be alienated even more.**

_**Doctor, doctor, give me the news**_

_**I've got a bad case of lovin' you**_

_**No pill's gonna cure my ill**_

_**I've got a bad case of lovin' you**_

**This is such a strange song. I don't usually pay attention to the words, most probably because I don't listen to this type of music, but it's all so odd. Patients treated for love? What does that mean? Is it a bad thing? Maybe the person's sick, and 'love' is the disease. But then, I thought love was something magical, something wonderful. Why would he need to be treated for it? It doesn't make any sense. Sigh... Maybe I should have stayed at home after all. I don't belong here.**

_**A pretty face don't make no pretty heart**_

_**I learned that, buddy, from the start**_

_**You think I'm cute, a little bit shy**_

_**Momma, I ain't that kind of guy**_

**Oh, that's good, there's a vacant table. Now I won't get a bad back from leaning on the wall. Oh, no, I guess not, someone's already taken it. I guess I should expect it, though. I'm an outcast, so of course I'll be pushed aside. Still, I'm trying to get along with people. Although, I guess I'm not trying very hard. After all, I'm just sitting by myself. But, strangely, it feels warm here, almost comfortable... as if I hadn't left home.**

_**Doctor, doctor, give me the news**_

_**I got a bad case of lovin' you**_

_**No pill's gonna cure my ill**_

_**I got a bad case of lovin' you**_

_**Whooaaa**_

**Home... I guess I miss it a lot. I don't even have any real parents, so I was adopted. I don't even remember them, and there are no photos of them anywhere. Don't get me wrong, I love my adoptive parents, but you can't expect me to believe they're my flesh and blood. I can't talk to them about everything, even if they're very caring and loving. They mean the best for me, and I guess that's why they insisted I attend this dance. But I don't think it'll help, especially after 'she' dumped me.**

_**I know you like it, you like it on top**_

_**Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?**_

**'She' was very beautiful. She had eyes that would soothe the savage beast in everyone, and a smile that literally lit up an entire room. She would never get angry, and even when she was annoyed she wouldn't lash out at the culprit. Instead, she'd laugh it off and continue as if nothing happened. She was perfect in every way, and she loved me. But then, she didn't. All of a sudden, she'd told me she'd found another boy, and left it at that. Worst of all, she didn't express any sign of remorse or regret, and didn't even apologise. After that, I've given up on real love, since it all ends in heartbreak. It's just not worth it.**

_**You had me down, 21 to zip**_

_**Smile of judas on your lip**_

_**Shake my fist, knock on wood**_

_**I've got it bad, and I've got it good**_

**That's when I had to change schools, since I was psychologically unfit to continue at my old one, since 'she' still attends it. I just couldn't bring myself to go back, knowing that I'd still be seeing 'her' every day. I'm convinced this was the best choice, but it's tough being the new kid on the clock. Everyone looks at you strangely, and when you look like I do, they multiply ten-fold. Long, braided violet hair, crimson-toned eyes and pointy ears don't necessarily make for someone bound for popularity. At least I know how to get used to it.**

_**Doctor, doctor, gimme the news**_

_**I got a bad case of lovin' you**_

_**No pill's gonna cure my ill**_

_**I got a bad case of lovin' you**_

**Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. If they choose to talk to me, they can. I'm in no rush. After all, I have no recollection of my past, so there's nothing for** **me to reflect on. I should be grateful for the love my adoptive parents give me, but there's no denying that I would be much happier if circumstances were different. Alas, I don't have the luxury. I'm here now, without real parents, without friends, without a whole heart. But one thing's for certain, I won't let myself fall so easily into the trap that is love, not again. Whoa, that was a deep grumble. I guess I must be starving. Maybe getting some food into me will take my mind off things. I wonder if they have steak...**

* * *

**Lord Cynic: **"I tried for a bit of humour and angst in there. I hope I haven't offended anyone. Again, expect some time before the next reply. This was done on the weekend in 6 hours… so… I'd be stuffed while doing it after school during the week." 


End file.
